Hellsing:A Different Arc
by Koosha
Summary: INTEGRA X OC PAIRING pending, my 1st hellsing fanfic, events may keep to the story or change, depending. R&R Thank you!
1. Chapter 1: Never A Coincidence

_*Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing nor its characters featured here. This is mainly fanfic. OCs featured are fictional and original._

Monday night was cold and most people would have been in bed by now.  
The blue streets would have seemed naked if not for the fact  
that a Rolls Royce engine could be heard from a distance not so far away  
and was smooth heading for the bend around the corner of the street.  
The winds whistled through a careless opening at the car's window  
as it glided effortlessly to another turn.  
"Stop", said the blonde.

Her blue eyes traveled the dark alleys that stretched beneath the shadows.  
_Sigh. _She gritted her teeth_. _She had a feeling something was about to happen that night  
but couldn't much figure what would happen.  
She breathed deeply and stared deep into the darkness as the car pulled  
up to the pavement. The alley loomed in perspective, thinning at the other end  
where a different corner turned.  
One, two, three.  
Silence.  
Her eyes narrowed.

The engine vibrated through the silence as she waited.  
Her hands gripping the pistol that was released from the holster a few seconds ago.  
Still nothing has happened. She cleared her throat.  
"Sir Integra?"  
She startled and faced the old butler.  
"There really shouldn't be anything here tonight." , he smiled.  
"You really should be heading back to get some rest."

_He maybe right, else Alucard would have informed me. _  
_Sigh~I really should be resting but there are also paperwork.  
_  
"Move on".

As the car motioned, she allowed her thoughts to drift to the meeting  
with the queen earlier.  
It was evident that the queen was worried about Hellsing in future security roles  
for England against the undead and had already ushered her to meet  
prospective fine gentlemen in the high society to pave way for an heir.  
After all, Alucard would only be bound to a Hellsing.  
Integra edged herself towards the window and rested her head against it.  
Yet her eyes drifted to the corners.  
BHAM!

Something had darted from the shadows of the streets and collided with the car.  
The body sprawled short just ahead of them and landed motionlessly on its side.  
"Are you alright, Sir Integra?", voiced a concern Walter as he turned to  
ensure her safety before returning his gaze to the front.  
"I'm alright." She winced as she felt the sore bump on her head  
and the jolt of pain at her shoulders taken during the collision.  
With her gaze fixed to the front as she motioned forth,  
she drew her pistol at the same time and then scanned the darkness  
that surrounded the streets. All was quiet.


	2. Chapter 2: The Stranger

The head lights tore across the body and over the stretch where it lay.  
Walter stepped slowly and cautioned towards it.  
The road, alittle made damp from the slight drizzle that started,  
carried what seemed like a tall and strong figure, now figured to be a man.  
Integra held her breath and lowered her pistol at the target and waited.  
Silence.

The wind continued to whisper as it continued to taunt at her tresses,  
that danced slightly at it's every provoke.

"Hmm.." Walter murmured.  
The man's face was dark and heavily shadowed, not that the lights around helped much.  
Her eyes picked up a slow rhythm heaving slightly at his sides.  
So he's alive and breathing, she noted.  
Not disengaging her gun, she leveled it to her sides before kneeling down beside him  
and pushed him gently by the shoulders.  
He immediately gave way and landed on his back, wincing slightly.  
He had facial hair that lined most sides of his face, dirty and unshaven.  
"H..help me..", he managed. Integra's eyes widened.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Integra asked as Walter felt his body for broken ribs or bones.  
"We should hurry.",Walter suggested.  
The man tried to speak again but instead his eyes pleaded in agony.  
Somewhere, they could hear the sounds of running footsteps getting closer.  
Soon, they'll get company.  
"It's cold. Let's get him out of here first." Her eyes, now focused on his.

Five minutes later, company arrived, only to be greeted by an empty street with  
an echo of a far-off vehicle.  
"We lost him."

Back at the Hellsing manor, Integra stood at her window with her arms folded,  
with her reflection as her only companion.  
The man was now in the operating room.  
Her eyes trailed to the box of cigars at her desk as she walked over  
and lighted one as she settled down in her chair.  
The paperwork lay divided on the desk in front of her, screaming for attention.  
She sighed as she allowed her eyes to be led by the trail of smoke,  
as it continued to rise in her barely lit office.  
With barely a few minutes of indulgent rest, there was a sharp knock on the door.

"How is he?", she said, straightening herself up as Walter entered.  
"Exquisitely designed and small." He grinned, holding up a microchip in his hands.  
"They found this on him. Had it camouflaged as an ear-stud."  
"Technically, it is different from the ones we found earlier but still,  
it generates a possibility of unknown paramount skills we have yet to detect."

"We have a new resident, Master?" Alucard smirked, as he flitted in smoothly from the ground  
and bowed slightly upon greeting his master, who appeared nonchalant to his presence,  
buried in her thoughts. Alucard frowned.

"Ah, so you've met him." Walter beamed.

Integra recalled the red logo on the dirty, dark-grey stained shirt the man had on.  
"Check up on the logo. I want more information on that."  
"Oh, and Walter..." , her eyebrows seemed to sigh along with her as she remembered.  
"Yes, Sir Integra?"

They both turned to watch as Alucard shrugged and wandered off through another wall.  
"Call me when you _need_ me."

"Could you...please take care of the attire for this Friday?", she continued.  
There'll be a session with the men lined up for her to meet.  
She could not disobey the Queen's order.  
She has known a few of them but they're not quite up to her expectations of a man.  
Not when one hides or rides the tailcoats of their father.  
"Make it simple", was her final before she took off to rest.  
_I will need those next four hours. Sigh.  
_  
"Will have it done, Sir."

In another part of the manor, a stranger lay resting, much oblivious to the presence of a man in red coat,  
who strolled in on him and stood watch, by his side.  
The man's breathing was normal, though his face still paled beneath the bruises he suffered.  
His face unshaven and hair unkempt.  
He was beaten up pretty badly. No vampire traits. No bitten holes.  
Alucard looked hard at the man for a while before retreating into the shadows.  
The lights flickered in the cool room.

Later that night, the man twitched slightly in his dream and clenched the bedsheets.  
_**Footsteps were heavy...**_  
His breathing got heavier with each voice taking shape in his head.  
_**"Josh, they're coming up close, we have to hurry"**__..._  
Perspiration started to spread where he lay and he shoved his legs about,  
rippling the sheets.  
_**"We'll meet at the bridge" The lights were in a flash. There was no other choice**__..._  
His lids prying to open as he tried to gasp for air.  
_**The winds grew heavy, rushing him**__..._  
He tossed his head left and right.  
_**They were coming...**_

"Heartbeat increasing Doc, he's going to arrest".  
The man arched his back slightly and fell back into bed in a second,  
with his breath still heavy.

_"__**Hold on, I gotcha!" as he tried holding firmly onto a young man's hand**__._  
His fists pulled most of the bed covers into a clench.  
_**The young man's hands were slipping... "Hold on!" **_  
_**The young man looked up at him that last time, his lips parted. **_  
_**"Same ole place, see ya there ok?" **_  
_**And he let go, holding his gaze helplessly, as he grew smaller,**_  
_**fading within the darkness that engulfed him.**_

The man froze in bed and released his tension fists...  
"NOOO~OOOO!"

He screamed and jolted up in shock and subconsciously  
reached for the nearest thing he could in front of him.  
His eyes pried open as he gasped for air, recovering his breath  
as his tension seeped slowly away.

He blinked and managed to capture what was in front of him.

A lady stood at the end of the bed.  
She had beautiful platinum-blonde hair that fell beneath her shoulders  
and some that nested carelessly about her front.  
She had blue eyes that knew no barrier and narrowed now  
at the man who had softened in thought and looked on helplessly.  
He managed a sheepish smile, slightly charmed, in stupor.

"What are you smiling at?", she demanded.  
"You're...beautiful...", he trailed off softly, lost for words in the recent event,  
with his heart skipping madly.  
He paused for a moment, considered for a second and managed, "Thank you."

Integra sighed and turned.

"Breakfast will be served tomorrow morning at seven.

Walter will show you around so I don't expect you to be late

and I have some questions for you."

She stopped her pace and glanced over her shoulder.  
"You're welcome." she said, before making her way out of his sight.

The man just stared blankly behind the blonde as she walked  
and disappeared around the corner where she turned.

"And take a bath!" added a young lady with spunky orange hair,  
grinning as she pinched her nose.  
She had observed at the side like the rest of the assisting crew.  
The man smiled and nodded politely. There was a doctor and some nurses.  
The doctor walked over and revealed his half-covered face.  
"We could have lost you back there. Good thing they brought you in soon.  
Rest well just for now." and left with his assistants in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Josh

It was already six in the morning. Clearly he had taken enough of rest!  
A servant walked up to him and placed a basin and a range of necessities for him  
to clean up and shave.

He was relieved, a good bath is most welcomed now.  
When he was done, his new clothes now lay in a neat pile at the end of a cleanly,  
made-up bed, with most of the medical assistants and machines out of the way.

The room was just simply furnished with a bed, a desk and a closet.  
There was a mirror at a corner and he walked up to it, examining his battered-self and recent bruises,  
proof of his close-shave with death.

He had many questions but he dismissed most of his thoughts for the moment  
and put on the clothes he was given. He wasn't expected to be late.  
Besides, there was nothing more he could do at this moment, especially not when he held no memories  
of who were chasing him and whatever the reason was that he was running away.  
Above all, he could not remember who he really was.

"Ah, Good Morning" an elderly man greeted. "I hope you rested well."

The 'new resident' did look alot better after a good wash and shave and  
was totally renewed.

"Breakfast is served. I will show you the way to the dining hall. This way please."  
he gestured. The man nodded politely and followed him.  
Together, they went down the hallway, passed by countless rooms and made a few  
turns before reaching the dining hall. It was huge.

Walter gestured him towards a seat. "Sir Integra will be with you shortly, sir."  
"Please call me Josh."  
Walter nodded hesitantly and turned to leave.  
"Is that...her title?", Josh asked, bewildered.  
Walter paused,"You will get your answers in time when she gets here.  
Now, if you'll excuse me." and left.  
Josh shifted his attention to the quiet dining area. Everything looked expensive.  
The table was long and the seats empty. He was alone again.  
He stepped to the left end of the table and sat down.  
The silence of the room made him nervous and he shifted his feet slightly as he thought about the meeting.

Small voices and footsteps started to ring the hallway and rose  
as the people entered the room.  
Josh rose and greeted them.  
He cleared his throat as he met her gaze. There was a hint of familiarity now.  
Integra paused in her steps and regarded him like it was their first meeting.  
The man was a natural dark ash blonde, with sideburns that ran shortly against  
the sides of his cheeks and trailed slightly as they met his jaw.  
He had slightly tanned smooth skin and handsome sharp features  
that hinted at Caucasian with Asian-mixed heritage  
and eyes that bore the colour of his hair.

The white cotton shirt framed his shoulders and dropped slightly at his hips.

The first few buttons opened briefly at the top, nested comfortably  
at his slightly-bared chest, as the rest of them lined his torso.  
The pants fitted him well, accentuating his firm muscles that carried his lower frame.  
Integra swallowed as she walked to her seat and sat down, averting his gaze  
which seemed to pierce and pleasantly, quivered her.  
Something she didnt expect.  
"Good Morning," she replied.

Her gaze rose again to meet him to start a conversation.  
His gaze was gentle now and his cheeks were slightly flushed.  
She sighed and ordered some tea and porridge.  
"It would be rude to keep staring, Josh." She notioned almost expressionlessly.  
Josh blushed and darted his eyes away as he looked around aimlessly.  
There was an awkward silence.

"So tell me." Integra spoke at last when tea was served.  
"It maybe inappropriate at this moment but unfortunately, I realized that all I can tell  
you now is that I've lost most of my memories at this time and if time would permit,  
grant me a chance to recall what I've forgotten."  
Josh looked down and brought the cup to his lips.  
There was an awkward exchange of glances as they ate.  
When they were both done, Josh looked up at Integra seriously and swallowed before continuing,  
"If you do not mind and would be so kind to permit, I am willing to work for you to repay the kindness you have showered."

Integra leaned back and considered this for a moment while he waited.  
She pushed her meal away and gestured for a maid to clean up.

_Did he forget everything?  
We still need to know what he was running away from and where he obtained that chip.  
We can't let him leave, not now. _

_Integra thought to herself. She had her own plans._

"Well, tell me only what you know right now or what you can do at least.  
I need to know your strength to grant you employment though it is not a promise  
that I will."  
Josh thought hard for a moment.  
Walter, who was observing at her side, seemed to look concern.  
"Do you know where you are now?"  
Integra narrowed her eyes as she locked her hands in front of her.

"I presume you are military. And you are indeed wearing a uniform.  
I remember you carrying a gun when you saved me.  
And some people around here are clad in uniforms as well.  
Weapon training can also be heard on these grounds.  
You won't even have to listen hard enough. But..."  
He paused and watched as a maid refilled her cup as he continued.

"I'll need some time." he paused again and sighed.  
"To get back on these feet again, to find my roots and cause."

"This is no ordinary military we have here." she warned,  
gathering her usual composure as she studied him for awhile.  
Her eyes glimmered with interest, as well as concern, or so it seemed.

"Very well, you will need some training here, theory and practical.  
You're going to need that so you'd better be ready."  
"I won't spoil the fun so you'd have to find out on your own!"  
She smirked and rose to leave.  
Josh stood up and bowed, "Thank you." And raised only when she left.  
His actions puzzled her somehow.

A private conversation took place outside the dining hall.  
It only took awhile before Walter returned.  
"Shall we?"


	4. Chapter 4: Hellsing Manor

"I will try to explain the way things work here as we go along.  
Do not hesitate to ask any questions when in doubt, I will try my best to clarify.  
You have also met some of our crew, some of whom you've seen this morning."  
Walter adjusted his monocle as Seras Victoria approached.  
"Hello Walter."  
"Hello my dear. You're up early?"  
Walter turned to Josh."This is Seras Victoria. She belongs to the..um _special_ squad(cough)"  
Josh raised an eyebrow but decided to simply waive any questions for later  
when Walter did not respond and made a brief exchange with Seras before continuing  
with Walter further down the hall.  
Seras folded her arms and turned to look as both men ventured further without her.

Their feet led them to two stairways.  
"This leads to the higher level. You'll find large rooms where meetings are held.  
And another room where Sir Integra retires, her personal quarter.  
You _don't_ want to enter there", he said firmly as he glanced towards Josh and  
gestured to the stairs that led below.

"Below lies the basements, cells and certain rooms unfavourable to you nor  
would require your presence. Also, stay clear from there."

_Everything seemed_ _so vague around here,_ Josh thought, _and they seemed to  
be hiding something._

"The rest of the manor is fine to probe. Just remember your place here and  
not cross the lines that we went through earlier."

Josh nodded.

As he marveled at the hall's interior and high ceilings,  
his eyes caught a movement and met Integra's gaze.

She was standing on the upper balcony, overlooking upon them as they spoke.  
Josh nodded slightly without tearing his gaze away.  
_She really is beautiful,_ he thought.  
"And untouchable." came a cold warning that crept up his veins, shuddering him.  
At the corner of his eye, the shadow on the floor loomed as it tore its height from the floor and scaled the walls above.

Josh froze as a black, shadowy figure crept up behind Integra and placed its now ivory hands on her shoulders. It took a form of a man, taller than her.

"Untouchable..." The words resonated in his ears, as Josh composed himself.

He was clad in an unusually rare and red Victorian suit.  
Prominent irises penetrated, barely hidden by his antique yellow shades, unclaimed by his hat.

"My, what changes...new resident!" Alucard growled, as he picked up Integra's seeming concern for the man.  
She never lifted her gaze.

"Alucard", Integra frowned. "I believe you've met him."  
With her eyes still fixed upon Josh, she shared a telepathic conversation with Alucard.  
_Though he does not remember us. _  
_He was the boy I once knew when we were little. Our fathers were close._  
_And he grew to become one of the few friends I had but vanished some years ago._

The trio looked on at Josh.  
There were many questions at this point of time but no answers.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings Part 1

_The manor stood majestically afar. Its white walls standing in awe to the proud sun._  
_Its view grew larger till it cannot be contained by the windscreen as the car approached._  
_They had just passed the sentry not too long and waiting to be received _  
_by a man at the end of the road. He was tall and charming._  
_Josh looked up at his father questioningly as his father returned with a smile._  
_"C'mon!" He nudged his son as they eased out of the vehicle._

_"Welcome to Hellsing Manor my young friend! I believe it's the first time _  
_we've met in years since your weaning days!" he chuckled.  
"My name is Sir Arthur Hellsing. A long time friend of your father since our college days, _  
_a good day to you Josh!"_  
_As he extended his hand and firmed his grip, he pulled Josh closer._  
_"We're delighted to have you here with us!" and winked._  
_"We?" Josh said, seeing no one around._  
_"Well, you'll be meeting the rest in the hall if we hurry along now. _  
_Shall we?" he beamed, as he stepped alongside Josh's father.  
_  
_Both men carried a conversation in jest and reminisced about old times  
as they distanced themselves further from Josh, picking his way slowly, watching their backs._  
_The manor towered over the trio as they made their way into it._

_"Tea is ready, Sir. Shall we begin serving?" _  
_A tall, lank man stood by the long dining table, bowed slightly and ushered _  
_the guests to their seats._  
_"Yes, Walter. Um~where's Integra?" _  
_"She is busy with Duncan and a friend."_  
_"Well, we shall see her in a moment wouldn't we?" Sir Arthur said, as he slid his hands into his pocket  
and pulled out a box of cigar._

_Moments passed and still there was no sign of this so-called Integra._  
_Josh bit into his third cookie and looked curiously to where some commotion was._  
_He tilted his chair, careful not to fall over._  
_The two men engaged in their talk, now looked over and followed his gaze, _  
_which picked up a figure of a young girl, outside in the garden._  
_Josh could faintly hear the boys as one of them teased her, as she pouted her lips and _  
_blushed at the other._  
_It was only then that she turned and noticed Josh's attention._  
_Josh swallowed._  
_"Would you like to join them?" Sir Arthur suggested._  
_The essence of cigar now permeated the air, as rings of smoke now rose above._  
_Josh nodded._  
_Sir Arthur smiled and said, "Well, don't let her out of your sight for me!"_


	6. Chapter 6: Beginnings Part 2

_The path was well-taken, beaten often by those who take to tending the garden_  
_and perhaps spending some time in it._  
_There were all kinds of flowers gathered there._  
_Their scent, a welcome to the stranger's visit._  
_"Hello." Josh greeted, as the other kids looked on. _  
_The girl had her arms folded and no longer wore that pout just minutes ago._  
_"Who are you?" She shot, blinking her eyes but not taking off her cool gaze._

_There was an air of awkwardness and uncomfort, as Josh accustomed himself, _  
_like a stranger on unfamiliar territories._  
_"Do you even understand English?" One of the boys nudged the other._  
_"He doesn't look English to me!"_  
_"I'm...half-English." Josh replied. "My name is Josh, Josh Kovan. I'm..."_  
_"C'mon Inty, let's go some place else." Josh was cut off before he could finish his sentence._  
_"Let's go play by that cliff," One of the boys suggested. "They said you could find one of those_  
_Heidi-Kandy flowers there. It's a rare sight really."_

_The girl was getting to leave with them but someone clasped her hand. _  
_"I'll come with you." _  
_The girl spun around in surprise. "It's dangerous." Josh continued._  
_"Besides, he told me to never let you out of sight."_  
_With that, the girl shook his hand away and walked on,_  
_with Josh following not far behind._

_"Are you going to climb that fence?" Josh asked in disbelief._  
_"Why don't we just use the front door?"_  
_"Because silly, her father would have known and stopped us!" her friend retorted._  
_Josh watched as the rest fumbled clumsily at the start of the tall fence._  
_"You'll never get to the top at the rate you're going. _  
_And you might hurt yourself while you're at it. _  
_Besides the sun's setting soon." Josh added, shuffling to and fro about the grass._  
_"Hmmph! I'll show you!" the girl griped under her breath.  
She reached up to pull herself up from the slippery metal and lost her footing  
as she slipped down to where she had begun. _  
_She winced as her hands hurt and she let go of her grip subconsciously and fell!_  
_The boys looked on in horror as they paused to see Josh rushing in time to break her fall _  
_as he caught her just before he lost his balance and both landed on the ground._

_It helped that she wasn't too high up in the first place and he wasn't too far away below._  
_"Ergh..That was close..." Josh managed. "Are you...alright?"_  
_He looked in surprise as the girl got up slowly on her own without crying or whining, _  
_as most little girls he knew did._  
_She extended a help to him as he brought himself to his feet. "Thank you..." _  
_"And thank you too. Though I could have managed it on my own." she mentioned as she dusted _  
_the dirt off her clothes in a quick fashion and set her spectacles to place._  
_She looked haughtily at him and said, "You only did that because my father told you to, didn't you?"_

_Josh was amazed at her quick recovery of the situation._  
_"What? No..! I mean..yes, I did what your father told me to but..."  
He blushed and darted his eyes away. _  
_"I would have done that without him telling me too."_  
_"..." Her eyes seemed to have softened but still carried some doubt._  
_Her friends by now were fawning over her as Josh left the scene,  
with her eyes still locked on him._


	7. Chapter 7: Beginnings Part 3

_"What have we here?" Sir Arthur questioned, as he loomed over the four _  
_who returned from their little adventure._  
_A silence swept over them as they looked quietly at one another._  
_Sir Arthur frowned. "Integra?" _  
_"..." She opened her mouth to start but looked uncertainly at Josh._  
_"We all had some fun but now we need a bath, right Inty?" Josh smiled._  
_Sir Arthur narrowed his eyes, "Was there a fight?" _  
_"No!" the two of them answered in unison, as the other two boys cringed slightly._  
_A corner of his mouth lit up as Sir Arthur released his folded arms._  
_"Get cleaned up and be ready for dinner.  
I believe you are both now better acquainted?"  
_

_

* * *

__  
"Father, when are we going to Hellsing manor again?"_  
_There had been frequent visits ever since and it has only been a short year._  
_Though lately, Josh had been busy with his own schedule and classes._  
_Partly being shuffled to and from Korea during the holidays didn't help either._  
_Josh's father looked up from his paperwork and grinned, "Would you like to?"_  
_Previously, Josh had promised to bring her something at his next visit._  
_He rested his elbow on the table and fingered at the corner of a page  
of a magazine he was reading._  
_"Yeah." He smiled.  


* * *

  
__Integra looked up momentarily from her book every now and then, __unable to concentrate.  
__She watched from her window as spring arrived.  
__There were tons of tea-parties invitations taking up a corner of her desk,  
__amidst the thick books and references that she goes through daily.  
__A teacup sat next to where her hand rested.  
__The radiance of its warmth, prompting her to raise it to her lips, as she took a sip,  
__slowly savouring her favourite tea._

_A rustle of leaves from a nearby tree, brought a dance to their shadows on her desk.  
__Her window had been left ajar and she welcomed the cool breeze  
__as it caressed her hair,_ _wrapping carelessly about her shoulders.|  
__She smiled as her thoughts traveled.  
_

_

* * *

_

_"Looks like they're ready!" Josh beamed proudly at the assorted shapes of chocolate,  
__as he aligned them neatly in rows and columns of a light blue box.  
__He folded the remaining parched paper neatly over them and covered the box lid.  
__Sealing with a darker-shade of blue-satin ribbon as a finishing touch.  
__It was closing in to '__White Day__' soon and Josh wanted to present her these handmade chocolates,  
that he had learned while he was in Korea.  
__"I hope she likes them," he whispered, smiling.  
_

_

* * *

__  
A brief knock at her door sharpened her senses, bringing her back to reality._  
_"Miss Integra, your friend, Duncan, is here." Walter informed._  
_Duncan Edwards stood at the corridor, his back facing her as she descended the stairs._  
_"Hello, Duncan."

* * *

__"Mr. Kovan," the sentry guard greeted. "You are alone today.  
__Haven't seen you for awhile. How have you been?"  
__"Great~!" Josh hollered from the distance, as his bicycle carried him  
__nearer to the manor.  
_

_

* * *

_  
_"Integra, would you go to the tea-party with me? I promise it'll be fun."  
Duncan said, in all excitement._  
_She casually rested against the wall and looked to the garden._  
_The wind carried with it, bringing a mixture of scent, that complimented well  
with the season_ _and someone familiar._  
_"Integra?" Duncan tried again.  
_  
_Her eyes caught sight of a silhouette against the setting sun._  
_The figure was clad in unusual clothing and was slow approaching them._  
_As he tore away from the shadow where it released its claim over him, _  
_he stood in front of Integra.  
_  
_"Josh!"She exclaimed."What are you wearing?" It was a Kenjutsu uniform._  
_"I thought I'd find you in the garden..." And he handed her the box of chocolates  
into her hands._  
_"What is it?"_  
_"I told you I'll bring you something when I visit, remember?" He smiled.  
"I made this myself._ _I really hope you like it."  
_  
_He paused as she tasted one of them, before adding that he has only  
made chocolates for her.  
_  
_"Mm, it's delicious. Can't believe you made this though!" she teased._  
_"I'm glad you like it. I have to go now, for my classes. I'll see you again, okay?" _  
_As he edged away from her, she started to protest but held back instead, _  
_watching his back as he left._


	8. Chapter 8: Beginnings Part 4

_It didn't take long for a year to arrive and school should start soon.  
__It was a comfort for lesser tea-party invitations for Integra and __she would rather have it that way.  
__It would take longer however to finally see Josh this time as he had __been unusually busy._

_As she ran her fingers through her hair, she rested her body against the armchair  
__and pulled her legs up comfortably to nest the heavy book between her.  
__She had been at the book for awhile and now its contents were losing its hold on her.  
__She yawned and shifted momentarily now and then, looking to the door whenever __someone passed by._

_There were people in the meeting room just a few rooms down and she could faintly  
pick out her uncle Richard's voice in random conversations and it wasn't pleasant.  
__It wasn't common for him to turn up so often, especially at a time when her father's  
__health was noticeably deteriorating lately. He was never concerned with that._

_Integra frowned and finally gave in to closing its pages.  
__The book sat on a nearby table as she left the library room.  
__She found herself sneaking through the air ducts that she had recently explored and accustomed to  
in boredom and made her way above the meeting room._

"_You're leaving everything to her? But she's just a little girl, brother!" Richard  
protested. _

"_It's final, Richard. And I hope the rest of you will continue to assist and support her  
as you had me." Arthur proclaimed, as he steadied himself up to leave the room,  
stubbing the remains of his cigar. He fought his way through to the exit, ignoring his brother's  
continuous illustration of protest among the gentlemen there.  
__Walter wasn't around at that time so a maid was seen entering the room to clear __their cups._

"_Father?"  
__Arthur was found by his study room's balcony, stifling a cough as he turned to smile.  
__His tall frame hid most of the sun's glare towards Integra as she ran towards him.  
__Her father bent down and wrapped her in his arms tightly, as he closed his eyes sadly.  
_"_My days are numbered...but you know I will always..love you."_

_Few days later, her father died._


	9. Chapter 9: Now and Then

A few years passed and all that existed, played like a black and white montage on a silver screen.

"Sir Integra." …  
A voice stood out barely.

"Sir Integra?" it echoed.

Integra stirred slightly as she lifted her heavy lids. The office was dim.

"Sir Integra, I trust that you had enough rest?"  
Walter stood with some papers in his hands.  
He smiled, "I came in few hours ago and found you asleep so I thought I'll leave you some rest since you needed it."

"Thank you, Walter. What time is it?"

"It's a quarter to twelve midnight."

It had already been a few weeks since Josh joined them in present-day London.  
The nights continued to be plagued, never-ending to the generations of Hellsing.  
Integra lit a cigar and stood by the tall window.  
She could see the flickering lights of the city from afar and hear the occasional passing sirens sometimes.

"Where is he?"

Walter looked up.

"You know who I'm referring to, Walter. I'd like to see him."  
Integra headed to the door.

"He should be in his room." Walter replied, as he quickly arranged the papers  
on her desk to catch up with her.

"How is he?"

"...Improving." As Walter closed the door after them. It was quite a long walk yet she didn't reply when spoken to.

_The funeral was the busiest day at Hellsing manor.  
Though everyone was clad in black and white, it was difficult to tell from friend or foe_.  
_She sat among unfamiliar shadows as she looked to the cold coffin a distance from her.  
__She watched as a familiar face stepped up and placed a Sweet Pea flower __above it, before taking a seat beside her._

"_Your father was a good man. He lived his life fully, worked and played hard.  
Always picking a fight!" he chuckled, "(Sigh)He was also a good friend."_

_Anthony Kovan placed his hand softly on her head, "He...fought well, in his lifetime."  
Her eyes started to sting again._

"_He won't be forgotten, as long as he lives in our hearts and memories.  
Remember him the way he would want you to remember him by."_

_"Where's Josh?"_

"_Sorry my dear but he still has unfinished business in Korea as we speak. __I'm sorry he couldn't be here."_

_Tears trickled as they grew heavy.  
__Anthony frowned._

_

* * *

_

"Where is he?"  
The room was empty.  
The one person she wanted to see, was in her mind for the last few minutes.


End file.
